


After the fever

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Mercy [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: With SHIELD on your hills, Peter is going to need help to find you before Fury does. Luckily, he knows just the guy...





	After the fever

"Peter, why are you _really_ here?"

Peter put down his coffee cup, and took out his Stark phone, playing Karen’s footage of his confrontation with you back at the apartment. The fight part at least, the rest was for Peter’s eyes only. Clint leaned forward, a frown on his face as he watched the hologram play, the hi tech completely out of place in his rustic, peaceful living room.

“They call her 'The Crimson Curse', she’s a…” Peter hesitated, unsure of how much he should say, “a person of interest for SHIELD”

“Meaning Fury wants her in his team,” Barton interrupted him, “or wants her dead”

“Yeah, that’s… pretty much it” Peter sighed, he was so _tired_. The last couple of days he had barely had any sleep, following lead after lead, hitting one dead end after another. 

“And what does it have to do with me?”

Peter took a look at the ex-avenger's imposing frame irradiating hostility, and he wondered if after all this was such a good idea. When he had asked the others, they all had agreed Clint Barton wouldn’t think twice about helping him, that he was the nicest guy, approachable… Now, alone with the guy, all he could see was Hawkeye, agent Barton, one of the deadliest assassins in the world…

Fuck it, you were worth the try.

“It started with something Fury said” He began, “He said she was the best he had seen since Black Widow, you know, agent Romanoff, and it got me thinking, cause she knows things, things about SHIELD. I mean Crimson Curse, not Black Widow, I mean obviously Black Widow knew things about SHIELD…” Peter’s rambling was starting to get out of control as he paced the room, gesturing wildly as he spoke, but Clint let him go on, amused. “And then Hill said she seemed either SHIELD, or HYDRA trained, and since they were sure she wasn’t one of their own, she had to be HYDRA. And agent Romanoff was trained by both… So I asked FRIDAY for some footage of agent Romanoff fighting and…” He pulled out another file, playing on repeat both holograms side by side, “Looks familiar?”

They looked exactly the same, two agile, small figures swinging in the air, wrapping themselves around a stronger opponent, using that opponent's own weight against them to bring them down.

Barton crossed his arms, a non-committal sniff his only answer. Peter sat in front of him on the coffee table, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“If my theory is right,” and he knew it was, “if Crimson Curse was trained by Natasha Romanoff… you are the only one in the world who can help me find her before Fury does”

Clint’s whole demeanor changed at that.

“You want to find her before Fury,” He questioned, “Why?”

Peter looked away. But Barton was an expert interrogator, he knew how to read people. He let out a stunned laugh,

“You love her! Son of a bitch, you fell in love with her!”

Peter could feel his face burn, but his humiliation and embarrassment were irrelevant, there was something much more important at stake here.

“Please, mister Barton, you’re mi only hope! I’m not even exaggerating, I placed a tracking device on her and it showed up in my room a couple hours later- I…”

Clint laughed harder at that,

“I’m- I can’t… Please, don’t laugh...” Peter rubbed his face with his hands, eyes filling with tears of frustration. Clint did his best to calm himself down, he didn’t want to torture the kid, he seemed to be suffering enough.

“Calm down, princess Leia, I’m not laughing at you,” He reached out to place his hand on Peter’s shoulder, “You’re one very smart kid… and you are right”

Peter did a double take at that. Clint smiled at him before going on,

“Those are Nat's moves and she is Nat’s… student. Which makes the idea of you trying to plant a tracker on her all the funnier!” He snickered, couldn’t help it.

“Does this mean you'll help me, or not? You are the person who best knew agent Romanoff, and if my_\- my friend _learned everything from her, then...” Peter knew he was raising his voice, but his patience was running out. He had already lost enough time traveling to _Bumblefuck, Missouri_; valuable time he could have spent looking for you, "If someone can guess y/n's next movement is you, but if you won't help me, just tell me so I can leave!"

The mention of your name sobered Clint up,

“You understand that's Natasha Romanoff's apprentice, right? You will not find her if she doesn’t want to be found…”

“I already found her once” Clint raised an eyebrow. Peter corrected himself, “She already let me find her once”

“That’s already something big on your favor. Ok, kid, I'll help you”

“Really? You will?” Peter perked up at that, and Clint was reminded of an exited puppy. God, you were going to eat the poor kid alive. If you hadn’t already. “Great, that’s- That’s great, mister Barton, thank you! What do we do now? Where do we go? What-…”

“Kid, it’s just Clint,” Barton interrupted him, “and we aren’t going anywhere. She’ll come to us”

“What?”

“She’ll come to us,” Clint insisted, “You’ll see” _She’s coming for me…_


End file.
